The stuff of legends
by TimeLadyOfBlueTardis
Summary: A collection of stories, where the 10th Doctor or the 11th Doctor and Rose show their feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A collection of stories, where the 10th Doctor or the 11th Doctor and Rose show their feelings for each other.

AN: This is the first story. The others will follow. :) I hope you will enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who, or any characters.

Story 1. You loved her?

''You promised me planets. Now we are in a boring, old museum,'' Amy said, annoyed, walking behind the doctor.  
''A museum in the 51th century. You can find the most interesting things here,'' the Doctor defended himself. Being here reminded him of when he had been with Rose in van Statten's museum. She would have loved this one. His wonderful, brilliant Rose . . .  
The picture of her that he always carries around with him weighed more heavily in his pocket. He shook his head, trying to stop thinking about her. When he thought about Rose, he had to control himself so as not to break through the walls of the universe and get her back. But he never wanted to forget her. After all, how could he?

'' Very interesting. Can we go and see a planet now?'' Amy interrupted his thoughts.  
The Doctor opened his mouth to answer something at that, but then, his eyes fell on a homebox from a space ship. Gallifreyan was scribbled all over it. Amy looked over his shoulder.  
''What is that?'' she asked, not really understanding his interest in it.  
''This is a homebox, something like a black box, from a spaceship. It must be 12,000 years old. And someone left a message on it!''  
Amy raised her eyebrows. '' Well, and what does it say?''  
There was silence for a moment. The Doctor looked into her eyes, and she could see his confusion about it. ''Hello, sweetie,'' he said.

River Song had left the message for him with the coordinates. 2 minutes later, she crashed into the TARDIS through the opened doors right into the Doctor's arms.

Amy didn't really understand how River has done that. How could she leave a message 12,000 years earlier so the Doctor could find it?  
''Follow the spaceship,'' River commanded the Doctor. She walked up beside the Doctor and pushed some buttons on the TARDIS console. Suddenly, her expression changed into confusion. Amy looked over River's shoulder and saw a picture that River had found.  
''Who is that, Doctor?'' the two women asked simultaneously. He turned around and gasped in shock; they had found his favorite picture of him and Rose. He snatched it back and gazed at it. River and Amy watched him. On the picture was his old self with Rose wrapped firmly in his arms.  
The Doctor rubbed his eyes, trying to hide the incredible pain in both of his hearts.  
''Who is the girl?'' River carefully asked again. She saw the pain in his eyes.  
''That's me with the girl that I . . .''he stared at the ground.  
''Wait, that is you?'' Amy pointed at his old self in the picture.  
''Before his regeneration,'' River explained to Amy. After two seconds, she added, "But I have never seen this companion with him.''  
The Doctor looked at them. "She was not only a companion for me. Rose Tyler was my best friend and I -I -I loved her, more than anything. And then I lost her, forever, to myself, but it's hard to explain. Anyway.''  
River and Amy looked at each other in shock; they never have saw the Doctor like that.  
The Doctor stroke with his thumb softly over the picture, and then he placed it back in his pocket.  
He turned his back to the women, leaving them with a lot of questions.  
He turned his attention back to the console. . .Rose Tyler and the Doctor, the stuff of legends. . . .


	2. Tears on the white floor

Summary: This is what would have happened if the teleporter still had worked after Pete had saved Rose from falling into the Void.

Story 2. Tears on the white floor.

Rose closed her eyes and screamed. Soon, she would been sucked into the Void with the daleks.  
She tried to find anything she could grasp, but there was nothing.  
There was no way to safe herself.  
Rose could hear the Doctor screaming her name. But what could he do? If he tried to help her, he would be stuck in the void too. Rose knew that this must be her end. She would never see him or her family ever again. Forever she would be incarcerated in the void with the daleks. She would disappear into nothing. . . .  
Suddenly, she could feel that something blocked her way. Pete's arms were wrapped around her.  
''No!'' Rose screamed. She took a last look at the Doctor. One of his arms was outstretched to her, trying desperately to safe her, to reach her.  
This had always been his worst nightmare – the day he lost Rose Tyler.  
And now it wasn't just a dream. It was horrible reality. He knew what would happen next, and that broke his hearts.  
Pete pushed the button on the teleporter.  
''Doctor. . .'' Rose whispered ,and then she disappeared into the parallel world forever. No way back to the man she loved more than anything.  
Then it was silent. Rose couldn't hear the screaming daleks anymore. There was nothing.  
She laid down on the floor from Torchwood on the other side. She stood up with shaky legs and moaned. For a few seconds, she couldn't remember what had happened. ''Where am I?'' She opened her eyes and saw Jackie, Pete and Mickey. ''Wait! Where is the Doctor?! I'm not . . .!?''  
''I'm sorry, Rose,'' Jackie whispered.  
Rose started to realize. The gap had closed and she was in the parallel world, without the Doctor, without the Timelord, without her best friend. ''No! Take me back!'' She struck with her fists against the white wall in front of her. She wanted to go through it. To be back in the Doctor's arms. How could she leave him alone! She had promised to stay with him forever! Now, she would be forced leave him alone after everything that they had done? All the times they have laughed together, like best friends do when they are together would never happen again. Rose's eyes filled with tears, and she could her heart breaking inside her chest. ''Take me back! Please, take me back. . . '' Her voice cracked and warm tears streamed down her cheeks. She leaned her forehead against the wall, trying not to break altogether. ''Doctor. . . Please, bring me back. . .I need you,'' she whispered against the wall. She breathed out heavily. She couldn't believe that this really had happened to them, why this has happened to them.  
Rose could feel that he was on the other side. Her Doctor. . .She stroked her thumb softly over the wall and smiled warmly. She closed her eyes. ''I love you,'' Rose whispered and laid her hands on the wall in front of her where she could feels his hands on the other side. Then he was gone. She couldn't feel him anymore, and the pain was there again. Rose felt like the other half of her soul had been ripped out of her. One of her tears dropped down to the floor. There was a golden glow about it, and it disappeared into the wall like dust in the wind. The last power of the Bad Wolf had left her, and she hadn't even noticed it.  
Suddenly Pete's teleporter started to get weak signals again. He gasped. ''How is this possible? Rose, look at that!''  
Rose jumped to her feet and ran to Pete. Her heart filled with a little bit of hope again. She didn't wanted to put all her hope in the chance that she could get back to her Doctor. Because if she failed, then the pain would be to much for her to handle.  
Jackie Pete and Mickey looked in her eyes. ''Rose, there is a little gap in the universe again. I don't know how but it will close in at least 15 seconds!'' Pete grabbed her by the shoulders.  
''Are you sure? I mean, the Doctor said-!'' Mickey started to explain, but Pete already has put the teleporter around Rose neck.  
''Maybe with a little bit luck..'' He nodded to Rose.  
''No!'' Jackie screamed, but it was to late. Rose had already pushed the teleporter button and closed her eyes. She had disappeared right in front of her mother's eyes.  
Rose could feel the floor under her feet again. She opened her eyes and turned around to every side. The void was closed, and all daleks were gone. But Rose couldn't see the Doctor either. He was gone. ''Doctor?'' Rose cried. She ran to the huge window, trying to see if he was anywhere. Rose's eyes wandered nervously over the burning cars on the empty streets. The daleks had destroyed everything in their path. Rose hoped the Doctor didn't fly away without her in the TARDIS.  
Then she saw a movement on the street.  
It was him. Rose saw him.  
The Doctor walked out of the Torchwood buliding. Tears of joy rolled down her cheeks. ''Doctor!'' Rose cried happily. She ran as fast as she could to the lift. '' Come on!'' she pushed the buttons. ''That takes to long!'' Rose burst down the stairs and took nearly two of them in every step. Rose nearly crashed with some people from Torchwood.  
Then, she finally reached the doors. She pushed them open and looked at the empty streets again. No one was outside. They all were afraid that the daleks would come back.  
Rose stood on the middle of the street. Her gaze fell on the Doctor. He was far away from her. He had his hands in his pockets and walked slowly back to the TARDIS. Rose started running. ''Doctor!'' She laughed.  
He turned around, his eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open. Rose expression changed into a huge grin.  
The Doctor couldn't believe it. He was unable to move. Then he started to run without really realizing it. The only thing he wanted was to have Rose Tyler back in his arms. He had never run so fast in his whole life as a Timelord.  
Rose's heart hammered in her chest, and she started gasping at the air, but she didn't care. She wanted to run ever faster.  
Then she took the last steps and jumped into his outstretched arms.  
''Rose. My Rose!'' He took her into his arms and twirled her around.  
Rose laughed, and tears streamed down her face in joy.  
When the Doctor set her back on her feet, he didn't let her go. He put her firmly in his arms again. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and was now cuddled up against him. ''I thought I had lost you,'' she whispered into his ear.  
''Oh, Rose! I had thought you would die. I'm so sorry!'' He pulled away so that he could see her face. His eyes were red as if he had cried. ''Rose, I- ''  
'' I know. You can tell me later.'' Rose smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck again. She pressed her lips in the most passionate way onto his. She wasn't afraid anymore of showing her feelings to him, never again would she fear it.  
At first, the Doctor didn't know how to react, but then he wrapped his arms around her back and deepened the kiss.  
He kissed Rose like he had always wanted to, so many times. Rose pulled back, and the Doctor leaned his forehead against hers. They looked into the each other's eyes.  
Rose started to speak, and the Doctor did too. Both of them said in the same instant, "I love you."

**How was that. Please review :)**


End file.
